


Gossip Ghoul

by Amalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy
Summary: When a mysterious parchment starts popping up, revealing the secrets of the students' lives at Hogwarts, nobody is safe from the writer, but who exactly is this secret person, or is it even a person at all?
Kudos: 3





	Gossip Ghoul

"Harry, have you seen this?" Hermione came running into the common room with a piece of parchment in hand. Grabbing it from her, he read.

Hello Hogwarts! Gossip Ghoul here with the latest on the _scandalous_ lives of Hogwarts's elite. One of my _many_ sources, _notcrabbe2_ told me they spotted a certain Golden Boy, and a certain Slytherin Prince were caught having a romantic night out by the lake, and lucky for us, they sent a photo. How sweet, and it looks like our handsome lovers had a wonderful time under the stars. Thanks for the photo _notcrabbe2. It seems_ the duo might not hate each other as much as they portray...

Oh, and who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell 

You know you love me...

XOXO _Gossip Ghoul_  
  


 _Who was this mystery writer? How were they getting all this information?_ Harry wondered until a sweaty panting Neville came barging in through the portrait hole.

"Have you guys seen Trevor?" 

"No, sorry, Neville, " Hermione said.

"Oh no," he said as he ran back out.

"What do you think that was about?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know but we should probably go help him look" As the left, and the common room became empty, a small figure come hopping out from the corner trailing ink behind them.


End file.
